


my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Stolen Moments, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House and Foreman talk after hours.





	my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> oh i am just a creacher
> 
> enjoy!

It’s after work hours, Foreman and House staying behind while Chase and Cameron leave.

“How in the hell do you manage to get out scot-free after all the shit you do?” Foreman asks at him, still a bit incredulous at the day’s happenings.

House laughs in earnest, sitting down and pulling himself closer to Foreman. There are only a few inches in between them, and Foreman is used to the growing intimacy, as much as he shouldn’t— as much as his boss and him are frequently at each other’s throats. There’s something deeper than their penchant for arguing about their patients.

“Well,” House starts, his hand brushing over Foreman’s. It’s a stolen moment, as he pulls away quick, pretends it didn’t happen. “You can get out scot-free of a lot of things if you’re white and good-looking.”

Foreman nearly argues that House isn’t good-looking, but he looks at his face again. Oh, yeah, he’s got _terrible_ taste. He’s fallen for his white boss, which is incredibly unfortunate, and if he goes and tells Cameron they can probably ramble about their shared misfortune together.

He bites his lip and gives him a small, unneeded smile. “Yeah, I’m aware of that phenomena.”


End file.
